


More than just a sister

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to my sister, as well as north Italy perspective as she writes about her sister south Italy</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than just a sister

My sister,  
You’ve always been a guiding light  
As I’ve experienced  
The ups and downs of life

You’ve been a source of strength  
When I couldn’t find my own  
And when I felt lost  
You reminded me, as long as there is you  
I will never be alone

You always have a patient heart  
And more than enough time to spare  
When I need someone to listen  
Or to know someone does care

You always know the right thing to say  
When I need sound advice  
And the right thing to do  
When I’m faced with decisions in my life

You’re been such an important part  
Of everything I do  
And I just want to say thank you  
For being more than just my sister  
But for being you


End file.
